Dexter Slate
History Dexter Slate was an average, everyday person on Earth for most of his life. He did well in school and wrestled on the high school team before graduating and undergoing studies to become a security officer. When he was twenty-three and a rookie officer, he and his superior partner were called in on a shooting scene, and they arrived to find an officer down, his head only half intact from a bullet impact, and the woman who had called it in lying severed in two down the sidewalk. While they called in backup, a sniper shot rang out and killed his partner. Dexter took cover behind a dumpster and waited for backup to arrive. When backup did arrive, the resounding gunfight between the shooter and the security forces lasted three hours and left fourteen officers killed in action, while the sniper escaped and was never caught. When Dexter was twenty-four, the Skulblakan invasion began, and he was barely able to save any refugees on the way off of Earth. He worked security on a captured smuggler's barge that was only able to remain undetected by gradually turning off life support of non-essential areas, which meant anywhere that wasn't the security barracks. The barge would later go to Earth when the invasion ended, and Dexter refused to do any more security work following the ship's murder of the civilian populace. Dexter gained Skulblakan abilities in early 2325, and he realized he could absorb a portion of an individual's physical capabilities through touch. Experimenting with this, he would specifically target someone's speed and find that his own would increase slightly. He realized he could do this with anyone, though he couldn't take their entire abilities, just a portion. Realizing he would need to build his abilities up through this, he would often bump into people by accident to absorb portions of their abilities. He realized that this talent did not seem to have a limit, and that he could expand his capabilities as long as he wanted. In 2325's summer on Earth (which was actually a winter, given the strange climate changes Earth went through following the Invasion), Dexter was approached by Katalena Akulov and Morrigan Sigurdson about joining a group of people like him, with Skulblakan abilities. Personality and Traits Dexter is an intelligent young man with a logical approach to life. However, he lacks a tolerance for people who lack intelligence or deliberately act stupid, and is easily frustrated when people do not follow his ideas or theories easily. He is no Vulcan, however, and has acted on principle and emotion many times in the past, such as leaving the security force following his return to Earth. Within groups, he tends to play the exasperated voice of reason, though this occasionally comes across as arrogant. Dexter also has been shown to have certain obsessive compulsions such as cleanliness and organization, and in being control of the situation he is in. He also maintains a healthier diet than the majority of his teammates (something Mason Young calls "rabbit food"). He is known to regularly butt heads with Mason during discussions, or even over a coffeemaker. Category:Skulblakan-Human Hybrids